peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sammy We Meet Again Transcript
---- Pig Theme Music Playing In Background Peppa: "I"m Peppa Pig Snort this is my little brother, George George: Snort Peppa: "This is Mummy Pig" Mummy Pig: Snort Peppa: "And this is Daddy Pig." Daddy Pig: Snort Pigs Giggling Peppa: 'Peppa Pig'.............. Scene 1: Outside Peppa and George's house Peppa: (reading the title card) Sammy, We Meet Again Narrator: Peppa and George are waiting excitingly for Suzy Sheep to arrive. They're telling all of their close friends the exciting news. Peppa: "Rebecca, Richard, Suzy's got a brother! His name is Sammy." Rebecca and Richard: "WHAT!! That's crazy! (Squeak squeak!) Peppa: "You need to spread the news! Run, run, tell all the mummies and daddies and grannies and grandpas and aunts and uncles and cousins and everyone!" Rebecca and Richard: "Ok! (run off to do their new task) Narrator: Everyone is excited about Sammy Sheep. (Montage of people telling each other about Sammy) Peppa: "Everything's perfect now with little Sammy Sheep." Narrator: "Sammy's Suzy's new 6-month-old little baby brother." Peppa: "He's so adorable! Suzy's the big sister in the sheep family. She must be one lucky girl and..." (Doorbell rings) Groaning In Tiredness Suzy: "Oh............what a night..................oh............I'm very tired..............I'm very tense...........I'm a little wreck............" Peppa: "What's going on, Suzy?" Suzy: "Did you ever live in the same house with a new baby sheep, Peppa?" Peppa: "Uh...............no.............." Suzy: "Let me tell you 1 thing or 2 or 3..................it's no picnic, Peppa..............." Peppa: "Hey...........hey.............calm down, Suzy..............what is it? you can tell me..........." Suzy: "Oh.............thank goodness...............oh............there's somebody in our universe............who'll still............pay very close attention to me." Peppa: "Uh.............yeah.........alright............calm down..........start from the beginning...........and I can listen better........when I can breathe.............." Suzy: "Oh.............sorry about that.............." Suzy: "Alright...............it all began that afternoon we walked around through the door.........." Flashback sequence............. Suzy: Off Screen "He couldn't even walk around. He had to be carried everywhere!" End flashback sequence............. Peppa: "Well, Suzy...he is a baby...and babies...don't...walk around." Suzy: "Another thing..." Another flashback sequence............ Miss Rabbit: "This is your home, Sammy." Crying And Wailing Mrs. Sheep: "There now, Sammy." Miss Rabbit: "Sorry about that." Mrs. Sheep: "Oh it's ok, I think he'll be fine soon. (to Sammy) There now..." End flashback sequence............. Suzy: "He cried and wailed." Peppa: "Well, Suzy..........all babies do cry and wail............" Suzy: "You're telling me, Peppa..........but you're not gonna believe this............Peppa............he won't even play sardines with me." Another flashback sequence.................. Miss Rabbit: Voice Red plush frog for Sammy.............. Suzy: "Sammy............I'm hiding...........try and find me........" Miss Rabbit: Voice Sammy's red plush frog.............. Giggling Mrs. Sheep: "He's got your little feet................there goes the red frog............hippity hop...........hippity hop.........." End flashback sequence.............. Suzy: "I was hiding for a very long time............" Peppa: "Well, Suzy..........I did a little bit of research..........and I don't think babies are old enough to play sardines." Suzy: "Tell me about it, Peppa............I spent 37 minutes under that dining room table............nobody even noticed I was missing..............they were too busy with the new baby sheep." Peppa: "New babies need a lot of attention, Suzy.........so it's been told." Suzy: "Attention? don't worry about it, Peppa..............he's getting it...........he can't do anything.........they're doing everything for him." Another flashback sequence............. Suzy: Off Screen "Feeding him..............." Suzy: (in the flashback sequence) "Why don't they just warm it up for him as well too?" Miss Rabbit: "So adorable................" Another flashback sequence.............. Miss Rabbit: "Bath time.................getting all cleaned up............." Cooing In Delight Suzy: "How dirty and filthy can he be? he's only 6-months-old." Another flashback sequence............. Mrs. Sheep: "There we go............." Miss Rabbit: "Isn't your little brother adorable in his little blue wunsy outfit?" Suzy: "Oh yeah.............he' s a little cutie pie..................." End flashback sequences............. Suzy: "He's so helpless..........he can't do anything all by himself." Peppa: "I'm lucky I got a little brother named George." Suzy: "What? wait, Peppa............there's more............" Suzy: "Everything's different now........." Suzy: "You know how my mummy always helps me put on my pajamas..............well..........not anymore........that was in the old days............before Sammy." Another flashback sequence.............. Suzy: "I see you............" Mrs. Sheep: "There's the face I like..........." Mrs. Sheep: Sounds End flashback sequence............. Suzy: "And now..........last night............my mummy had to feed the little sheep........cause Miss Rabbit had pajama duty.......Heavilly it was a little bit different." Another flashback sequence.................. Miss Rabbit: "Alright..............you in there, Suzy? hello............" End flashback sequence............. Suzy: "Miss Rabbit usually helps me brush my teeth.........or she used to...........before Sammy." Another flashback sequence................ Miss Rabbit: "Alright............are you ready for some teeth brushing, Suzy?" Suzy: "Ready, Miss Rabbit..........." Suzy brushes her teeth with her lavender tooth brush. Miss Rabbit: Up and down up and down you'll have the cleanest teeth in town...........down and up down and up........put that tooth brush back in the cup........" Suzy puts her lavender tooth brush back in the tooth brush cup. Miss Rabbit: "Good job, Suzy.........now spit water in the sink." Suzy: Spits End flashback sequence.............. Suzy: "But last night.................Miss Rabbit had to hold the baby sheep and rock him in her arms 'cause he was crying and wailing..........so my mummy took over teeth brushing........so 1ce again............a little bit different." Another flashback sequence................ Mrs. Sheep: "Go on now, Suzy dear..........brush, brush................" Suzy: "That's it? brush, brush?" Mrs. Sheep: "Uh.............brush, brush, brush?" Suzy: And Groans The tooth paste spews right outta the tooth paste tube............ End flashback sequence............. Suzy: "Brush, brush, brush.............." Peppa: "Oh............life's throwing you a curve ball............isn't it?" Suzy: "And I never even spoke about being tucked in at night time..............." Peppa: "Wait.............nobody's tucking you in? oh...........that's terrible..............." Suzy: "Well............she is tucking me in............sort of............but right after Miss Rabbit left to go back home...........my mummy would always tuck me in and say 'good night' to me.........right before Sammy." Another flashback sequence..................... Mrs. Sheep: "There you go.............goodnight, Suzy." Suzy: "Good night, Mummy............" Mrs. Sheep turns out the lights and Suzy falls asleep. End flashback sequence.............. Peppa: "Oh............" Suzy: "And last night....................." Peppa: "It was a little bit different?" Suzy: "No, Peppa..............it was very different." Final flashback sequence............. Mrs. Sheep: "Suzy............I brought your little baby brother to tuck you in..............." Suzy: "Yeah, but what about our good night motto?" Mrs. Sheep: "We can still say good night to 1 another.............." Suzy: "Good night, Mummy............" Mrs. Sheep: "Goodnight, Suzy.............good night, Sammy.........now snore lightly." Crying And Wailing Again End flashback sequence.............. Scene 2: In the park Suzy: "Now snore lightly? I don't blame him for crying and wailing..............." Peppa: "Oh, Suzy..............she changed the good night motto on you?" Suzy: "Yeah, but I like that good night motto................don't let the terrible nightmares get to you...........that's a great poetry verse." Peppa: "But, Suzy.........maybe you should be more cheerful with a little brother............I'm still lucky to have George in my close family." Suzy: "Whoa...........whoa............hold it there, Peppa..............I never told you the worse part............" Peppa: "There's more, Suzy?" Suzy: "Of course there's more, Peppa............you know how my mummy and I always have our very special time together forever? we would do anything that we wanna do.............just the 2 of us?" Peppa: "Yes, Suzy............." Suzy: "Well, Peppa................that didn't happen that afternoon.........." Peppa: "No way..........." Suzy: "And, Peppa..............I fear it'll never happen again." Suzy: "You know..............with Miss Rabbit's job at the crayon factory.............and the needy new baby sheep........there's no time for our very special time together forever........." Peppa: "Oh, Suzy............you'll always have our very special time together forever............." Suzy: "Thanks, Peppa.........my best friend forever." Mrs. Sheep: Off Screen "Suzy.............where are you?" Mrs. Sheep: "There you are............it's time for our very special time together forever." Suzy: "We got plenty of time?" Mrs. Sheep: "Well...........for you, Suzy? of course." Peppa: "You see, Suzy...........she does got plenty of time for you.........I'm so proud." Peppa: "Goodbye, Suzy.........I'll see you later...........at the playground." Suzy: "Goodbye, Peppa..........." Mrs. Sheep: "Goodbye..........." Mrs. Sheep: "Suzy.............did you really think I wouldn't have plenty of time for you?" Suzy: "Well, Mummy.............you had to spend so much time with Sammy..........I was afraid there wasn't gonna be 1 little time left for me............or maybe even enough love left for me...............you really like that baby sheep." Mrs. Sheep: "Suzy...........love's not like that." Suzy: "It's not?" Mrs. Sheep: "No, Suzy............I got enough love for you and your brother." Suzy: "Really, Mummy?" Mrs. Sheep: "Here's a poem I wrote for you, Suzy." Mrs. Sheep: I'll always like him 'cause he's tiny and small I'll always like you 'cause your Suzy and tall tiny and small love Suzy and tall love everybody loves through all of their days you and your brother...........different ways I'll always like him 'cause he needs to be fed I'll always like you 'cause you make your own bed needs to be fed love make your own bed love everybody loves through all of their days you and your brother...............different ways I'll always like him 'cause he's little and helpless........he needs to be washed and dressed every single day I'll always like you 'cause your very big and helpful............you can read, write, sing, dance and play I'll always like him 'cause he's awfully nice I'll always like you 'cause you're sugar and spice awfully nice love sugar and spice love Suzy: (reciting the poem) tiny and small love............Suzy and tall love Mrs. Sheep: everybody loves through all of their days..........you and your brother............different ways Suzy + Mrs. Sheep: (taking turns reading the poem) everybody loves through all of their days.........you and your brother...........different ways." Suzy: "I like you, Mummy........" Mrs. Sheep: "I like you too, Suzy........." Miss Rabbit who is baby-sitting Sammy is carrying him in her arms. Miss Rabbit: "I like you, little Sammy Sheep." Cooing Miss Rabbit: "Oh, Suzy...........Mrs. Sheep........there you are." Suzy: "Hello, Miss Rabbit............." Suzy: "Hello, Sammy........." Giggling In Delight Miss Rabbit: "Oh.........you made him laugh, Suzy." Mrs. Sheep: "Wow.........look at that.........he likes his big sister who shows him everything." Suzy: "You know, Sammy............you are........for a baby sheep..........very adorable......." Rabbit Chuckles Suzy: "You know, Sammy..........maybe 1 day when you're George and Richard's age........we can play sardines.........right? I'll hide..........and you'll actually seek me.............right? Sammy........would you like that? right?" Sammy grabs on to Suzy's right ear........ Giggles Narrator: Sammy's got a hold of Suzy's right ear. Rabbit Laughs Suzy: "Oh...........you like my ear............right? well...........it's alright.........you can hang on to my ear......just not too hard........alright? Sammy............in about 3 hours............I'm gonna need my ear back 'cause I'm gonna meet up with Peppa at the playground." Cooing And Giggling Suzy: "He really does like me.........right? wow.........he's my little brother.........and I'm his big sister who shows him everything.............wow." Suzy: "You know, Sammy........I think this is the beginning of............something else.........something else." Cooing Suzy: "Oh...........what a little cutie pie........." Meanwhile.................. Suzy: "I can't believe we're not a close family of 2 sheep anymore...........we've been a close family of 2 sheep my entire life." Mrs. Sheep: "Well...........everything's different now, Suzy............we're a close family of 3 sheep......" Suzy: "A close family of 3 sheep............." Suzy: "I just can't seem to wrap my head around the concept............" Mrs. Sheep: "Well, Suzy..........we were a close family of 2 sheep..........but then we had another 1." Cooing Again Suzy: "Alright.........so..........2 sheep.............1 and 2...........+ 1 tiny adorable little sheep.........= 1, 2 and 3..............3 sheep." Mrs. Sheep: "That's right, Suzy.............." Suzy: "A close family of 3 sheep............a close family of 3 sheep............it just doesn't sound right to me." Mrs. Sheep: "Oh.........." Suzy: "It doesn't have that situation to it................" Suzy: "I got a great idea.............maybe..................if I count us another way................we can be a close family of 2 sheep again." Mrs. Sheep: "Well..........no........I don't think so, Suzy..........just go ahead and count us any other way you want." Suzy: "Alright...........how 'bout I stand over here.........and.......uh.........Mummy......and uh.......Sammy.......you stand over there.............that's real close............let's see if I can get 1..........alright?" Suzy: "1...........2......and 3.........." Suzy: "3 sheep............still 3 sheep................" Suzy: "Let's count again...........I got another idea........Mummy............stand over there with Sammy." Suzy: "Let's see.............1............2.........and 3............" Suzy: Heavilly "Still 3 sheep." Suzy: "I got an idea................Mummy..............let's go back over here." Suzy: "Let's try this again..........we'll all get in together forever.........maybe the tighter we get..........we'll somehow be 2............I don't know how it works..........but we can give it 1 shot." Mrs. Sheep: "Well..........it's worth a try............." Suzy: "1...........2...........and 3............1...........2.......3.........and 4............there we go." Suzy: "Wait.........Peppa...........you're not a sheep..........you're a pig." Mrs. Sheep: "Oh hello, Peppa............" Suzy: "Peppa............can you count any of us? your such a great counter and everything." Peppa: "Of course, Suzy............" Peppa: "Suzy............you're # 1...........Mrs. Sheep ........you're # 2........and adorable little Sammy Sheep is # 3." Peppa: "That's a close family of 3 sheep................" Suzy: "I guess I can live with that from now on." Category:Transcripts